


Sore Loser

by Nagaplease



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagaplease/pseuds/Nagaplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is being a sore loser and Kuroko has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing fan fiction in any fandom. So sorry if it isn't any good. I dunno this idea has been in my head for a few days so I just wrote it. Its just pointless fluff? Every mistake is my own! So enjoy?!

Kuroko was walking back from the local elementary and on his way to his boyfriend’s apartment to pick up his dog. The walk from the elementary school and to Kagami’s apartment wasn't that long of a walk, but it is peacefully, especially on a cool night like this. Even though it was a cool night, it was warm enough to have his sweater off. He was in deep thought when he heard his cell phone ring. He wasn't really surprised to see who was calling him. Kise had a knack for calling him at the oddest time. 

“Hello.” Kuroko answered, prepared for Kise random conversations. 

“Oh, I’m surprised you even answered I thought you would be attending to Kagami’s ego. Well, anyway I came to let you know that even though Aomine won’t say it, he is sorry for defeating Kagami so badly-”

“I told you that you don’t need to apologize for me! It’s Kagami’s fault for accepting my challenge when he had a bad leg!” Aomine yelled in the background. 

“Anyways!” Kise shouted back in to the phone. Kuroko had to pull the phone away from his ear. 

Once he was sure Kise and Aomine had stopped arguing he replied Kise, “I’m actually walking to his apartment right now. But what do you mean that ‘I would be attending Kagami’s ego?’ What did Aomine do to Kagami-kun?”

“Oh right! You were helping out with that elementary today huh? How was that? Did the kiddes like you?”

Kuroko started to rubbed his temple, I won’t get anywhere unless I answer Kise questions, he thought. 

With a sigh Kuroko replied back, “Yes, I helped out with their school play, it was a real nice, you know how much I enjoy being around children, and yes, some thought I was cool when I spun the basketball one finger. Back to Kagami-kun, what happen Kise?” 

“Well, from what Aomine told me, Kagami was walking Tetsuya #2 at the park nearby, which I was surprised at considering how Kagami doesn’t really like dogs. He must really care about you if he is willing to walk Tetsuya #2.”

Kuroko was trying to keep himself from snapping at Kise to get to the point. 

Kise must have notice this because he got back to the story, “And then he spotted Aomine playing at the court by himself, and I am pretty sure you can guess the rest.”

Kuroko sighed. He does know what happened now. 

“Ahh, yes, well thank you Kise for calling me.”

“No problem! Well, I have to go. Later!”

“Goodbye Kise.” 

Kuroko was in front of Kagami’s apartment when he hung up his phone. He unlocked the door with his key that Kagami gave to him a few weeks back for “emergencies only”, but Kuroko uses it all the time. 

“Kagami-kun! Tetsuya #2! I’m here!” Kuroko yelled while putting his bag and sweater on the kitchen table. He wasn’t really excepting an answer. But was surprise to see Tetsuya #2 coming out of Kagami’s bedroom. 

He groaned. He knows for a fact that Kagami only lets Tetsuya #2 in his room only when he comes back from the vet or when Kuroko isn’t there to comfort him. And as he recalls, Tetsuya #2 doesn’t have an appointment till 3 more weeks. He sighed as he bent down to pet his dog. 

“So Tetsuya #2, how bad is Kagami-kun?” Kuroko said while petting in between his ears. Tetsuya barked at him, licked his hand and went to the kitchen in search of food.

Kuroko stayed in place putting his head in between his hands. He got up and went to look for the dog food he stores in Kagami’s kitchen. Of course, Kagami doesn’t know about it, but just like himself, Kuroko can makes things blend in well with the background. He got two bowls from the cabinets. One for water and the other for the dog food. Kuroko was watching his dog while debating whether to make himself something to eat or go straight to Kagami. He decided to go to Kagami first, knowing once he felt better that he would make Kuroko something nice to eat.

He stared to head to the bedroom, and stopped at the doorway. He saw the bed covers covering almost all of Kagami’s body, except of the red hair poking out. 

“Why do you have to be a sore loser?” Kuroko asked

“I’m not a sore loser, I just don’t handle loosing in basketball that well.”

“You are right. Sore losers don’t cuddle in bed with their boyfriend’s dog after loosing in a match in basketball with an injured leg.” 

Kuroko saw the outline of Kagami move around and his tuff of hair wasn't showing anymore. Kuroko took that as his cue. He went over to the bed, went under the covers and hugged the back of Kagami. Kuroko’s head resting on Kagami’s shoulder, his arm hugging Kamgai’s chest and his legs pulled up to Kagami’s waist. Kagami leaned back into Kuroko embrace and rested his hands on Kuroko’s thighs. Normally Kagami is the big spoon but when he is being a sore loser, Kuroko has to be big spoon. 

“I just thought I would have won.”

Kagami-kun, you have an injured leg, of course you weren’t going to win.” Kuroko answered bluntly.

“Geez, thanks for the support.” Kagami snorted. 

“I’m just pointing out the facts.” Kuroko mumbled as he hugged Kagami tighter. 

Neither of them moved, nor said anything for awhile. Not that Kuroko mind at all. He loves to be cuddle by Kagami, or in this situation, cuddling him. Also Kagami’s body heat is a plus. Its really relaxing, and its easy to fall asleep. And today is no exception Kuroko thinks as he drifts off to sleep. 

Kagami notices the light snores from behind him. Idiot, he thinks, he must be tired from helping out with the elementary. He notice the small dip at the end of his bed. He knows it’s Tetsuya #2 getting ready himself ready for a nap as well. He doesn't want him on his bed now that Kuroko was with him, but he did let him cuddle when Kuroko wasn’t here, so he let him be. Kagami didn't want to wake up Kuroko, so with that thought he drifted off to sleep as well. 

*********************************************************************************  
Kuroko wakes up with his face pressed against Kagami’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly on his waist. Kuroko couldn’t even move an inch. Then, his stomach growled. He was hungry and he wanted Kagami to make him dinner. So without really hesitating, He pinched Kagami. 

“Bastard! WHAT THE HELL KUROKO?!” Kagami yelled as he woke up. 

“I am hungry. Kagami-kun make me dinner please.” Kuroko replied calmly. 

“And why the hell would I make you dinner when you woke me up by pinching me?” Kagami said as he rubbed where Kuroko pinched him. 

“Well, I was going to make myself something to eat, but I had to deal with a sore loser and I happen to fall asleep.”

Kagami groaned dramatically, “Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. But I have to use the bathroom first.”

“I can wait.”

Kagami kissed Kuroko’s nose before he untangled himself from his embrace from Kuroko, and went to the bathroom. 

Wait, where is Tetsuya #2?, Kuroko thought, right as he thought that his dog jumped onto this lap.

“Where were you?”

“KUROKO! YOUR DOG SHIT ON MY BATHROOM FLOOR!” 

“Well, if you actually took him on a complete walk instead of playing basketball then he wouldn't need to use the restroom.” Kuroko reasoned. 

“ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR THIS?!” Kagami came out of the bathroom with shit on his foot. 

“Yes.” 

“THAT’S IT I’M NOT LETTING THAT DOG IN MY HOUSE ANYMORE!” Kagami yelled before slamming the bathroom door to clean his foot and the mess. 

“Come Tetsuya #2, lets order some take out.” As he was getting out of Kagami’s bedroom he heard Kagami curse in the bathroom. Kuroko was smiling as he knew that Kagami wasn’t being a sore loser, but rather over dramatic.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnnnnd done! Like I said this is my first fan fiction for any fandom. So sorry if it was bad or OOC. I tried. But thanks for reading!


End file.
